Solo como somos
by trueloveofredheads
Summary: Moderno Mericcup. Hipo, un muchacho guapo e inteligente y Merida, una hermosa porrista adorada por todos. Ambos cambiaron sus apariencias a medida que crecen para ser aceptados, tienen todo lo que deseaban, pero, y si no es asi?. Todo cambiara cuando en un dia comun, conoscan nuevas posibilidades.
1. Prologo

Este es un nuevo fic de Mericcup, es una version moderna, Hipo aqui es en la version HTTYD 2, disfrutenlo(:

-.-.-

Mucha gente es aceptada por como es, tienen las cualidades que muchos desean, nacen con ello. Algunos desafortunados, tienen que cambiar para ser aceptados, pero hay personas que no importa lo que hagan no son aceptados.

Hipo Abadejo, siempre habia sido un chico debil, era inteligente, era encantador en todos los sentidos, pero por falta de musculo, todos lo tomaban como un perdedor; todos se burlaban de el, el estaba enamorado de la chica mas hermosa de su escuela, su nombre Astrid Hofferson, una porrista desde muy pequena, lider del grupo, lider de la escuela, ella jamas se percato de su presencia, pero eso cambio al entrar a la preparatoria.

El ultimo verano del ultimo anio de secundaria habia llegado, Hipo habia pensado en un cambio radical y drastico, el tenia ''todo'' solo le faltaba estar en forma, nada que el ejercicio no pueda arreglar; trabajo y trabajo en su cuerpo, tonificando hasta el mas minucioso musculo, su cabello mas largo y despeinado con una pequena trenza lo hacia ver mejor que su antiguo cabello fino. Algo que tambien sabia que podia funcionar en el, era un cambio de estilo, la ropa no le importaba mucho pero si para ser aceptado implicaba tener que vestir ropa altamente costosa, lo haria.

-.-.-

Merida Dunbroch era una hermosa chica, todos lo sabia desde que la vieron, ella era diferente, exotica en toda la extension de la palabra; loco cabello pelirojo rizado, piel tan blanca como la misma porcelana y unos labios rosas tan pulcros, era bella, pero todos tenian un problema con ella, el uso de sudaderas y tenis deportivos en uno de los mejores colegios de toda su ciudad era patetico, era simpatica y brillante, pero todos harian caso de ella si luciera mejor.

El ultimo verano de su ultimo anio de secundaria procuraria hacer un cambio, tambien por la presion de su madre en convertirla en una ''mujer decente''. Habia audicionado para ser porrista en su nueva preparatoria, ser porrista le seria bueno y aparte su padre era dueno de varios equipos deportivos, uno de ellos, de la misma escuela en la que audiciono. Su madre fue de mucha ayuda en su cambio, todo el verano practico con ella en todos los aspectos, la ayudo a arreglar su cabello, maquillarse y vestirse decente, para el final de verano, estaba renovada.

-.-.-

Hipo entro a la preparatoria llamada BERK, instituto privado, el mismo que su amor platonico entraria junto con su pandilla.

Era tiempo de entrar a clases, llego en su motocicleta con un casco puesto, nadie lo reconocio, pero, al momento de quitarse el casco, todos pudieron reconocer su rostro, pasaba por los pasillos y todas las miradas eran para el, bien peinado y muy bien vestido, susurros se escuchaban de las mujeres acompanados de una sonrisa picara, pero solo habia una que le interesara, la mismisima Astrid que guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, ella solo le dio una mirada rapida y volvio a su casillero, pero despues de notar quien era en verdad, ella solo pudo abrir la boca y quedarse en esa posicion, el paso de largo pero le dio una linda mirada, ella sonrio ante el nuevo Hipo.

-.-.-

Merida llego tarde su primer dia en el Instituto Glasgow. Todos sentados en sus respectivas salas de clase, ella camino por el pasillo de su colegio hacia su aula y abrio la puerta lentamente. Todos boquiabiertos, muchos conocian a Merida, pero pocos la recordaban asi, ella era hermosa pero ahora era impactante, todos se le quedaron mirando hasta que se sento en una asiento; se sonrojo ante la idea que habia funcionado, ahora, ella podia ser parte de un grupo social, ahora ella tal vez podria lograr lo que siempre habia querido.

-.-.-

Ok, no supe como nombrar los institutos, por si no entienden algo, ambos viven en Escocia solo en escuelas diferentes.


	2. Prepararse

Bueno, aqui me aloque poquito, quiero que todas estan escenas se las imaginen como si estuvieran viendo el intro de ''el diablo se viste a la moda'', ya que esta historia los personajes bueno son ''ricos'' por decirlo asi y verse bien es importante y crucial para ellos.

-.-.-

Hipo dormia profundamente pero un sonido de alarma lo desperto, aun dormido su brazo salio de las mantas y empujo su reloj al suelo para callar la alarma, lo cual funciono.

Merida dormia tranquila en su habitacion, dormia delicadamente que las mantas no se veian arrugadas, escucho la alarma de su celular e inmediatamente se sento en su posicion, dio un bostezo y apago la alarma.

-.-.-

Hipo tomaba una ducha en la regadera mientras estaba un poco dormido, a pesar de eso, estaba emocionado que su cancion favorita la tenia a todo volumen mientras el cantaba, aun llevando champu en su cabello (se le metio en los ojos) por lo que se escucho un auch!.

Merida estaba en su tina de banio, con burbujas, un banio relajante, estaba emocionada por lo que pasaria el dia de hoy, era el ultimo anio y tenia tantos planes, por lo que en la ducha habia tomado su pequeno agenda y empezo anotar todos los eventos para no olvidarse ni de uno.

Ambos salieron de la ducha contentos, secandose con una toalla y comenzaba lo divertido.

-.-.-

Hipo se puso la ropa interior y cepillo su cabello seco y trenzo su pequena trenza que adornaba su cabello, cuando termino de hacerlo se acerco a su closet y busco algo para lucir el dia de hoy.

Merida humecto su piel con cremas despues de ducharse, seco su cabello con su secadora y saco sus productos de cabello, su cabello era largo y rojizo, sus rizos se marcaban perfectamente, no habia cabello por todos lados, por lo que era mas comodo para ella. Lo siguiente para ella era escoger de un sin fin de ropa que especialmente su madre habia escogido para ella, pero le gustaba, la hacia lucir bonita y su madre siempre escogia todo tan impecable.

-.-.-

Hipo se puso una camisa con un tono plateado, sencilla, se puso unos pantalones grises; los primeros que encontro; una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas de combate negras un poco largas, y por ultimo un cinturon.

Merida escogio una camisa ajustada azul cielo claro con el cuello dorado y los botones dorados en el medio y en las mangas, una falda ajustada que iba de la cintura hasta un poco mas arriba de sus muslos color beige y por ultimo unos flats del mismo color que la falda pero con la punta dorada. Escogio varios anillos de diferentes estilos color dorados y bronce con piedras azules.

-.-.-

Hipo se miro en el espejo y decidio si retirarse la poca barba que tenia o dejarsela; con el rastrillo en mano opto por dejarlo a un lado y lavo sus dientes.

Merida ya habia lavado sus dientes. Se sento en su tocador y tomo varios productos marca chanel (regalo de su madre), retoco un poco sus mejillas con un rosa muy sutil, rizo sus largas pestanas y con el cepillo del rimel las pinto cuidadosamente y por ultimo un poco de brillo en los labios que no se sintio tan mal.

-.-.-

Hipo ya listo, tomo su mochila color cafe claro, bajo rapidamente por las escaleras, acaricio a su enorme y peludo perro Chimuelo y salio de su casa, se puso su casco y se fue subiendo a su motocicleta.

Merida tomo un bolso azul muy oscuro, era un azul metalico, bajo las enormes escaleras de su casa, saludo a su pequeno perro negro llamado Angus; ya fuera subio a su auto deportivo.

Bien, estoy listo(a)-dijeron Hipo y Merida al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.


	3. Hipo Abadejo

Disculpen, pero si tienen ideas para esta historia, no duden en mencionarlo(:.

-.-.-

Hipo Abadejo, desde que entro a su primer anio de preparatoria fue considerado el muchacho mas guapo de su escuela, a pesar de que no practicaba ningun deporte, ni estaba en ningun club escolar, era muy inteligente y su cara era encantadora, ni los deportistas mas populares tenian tantas mujeres haciendo linea detras de un muchacho. Era popular en la escuela, muchos se preguntaban como en secundaria no pudieron notar su encantador temperamento.

Era amigo del grupo mas popular en su escuela, ''los deportistas'', Brutilda era la mejor amiga de Astrid, parte del equipo de animadoras pero nada inteligente; Brutacio, hermano de Brutilda, parte del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela pero al igual que su hermana, la inteligencia no era lo suyo (Brutacio y Brutilda siempre vestian igual del mismo color pero con cambios diferentes); Patan era uno de los muchachos mas populares, aunque las chicas no lo creian atractivo, tenia un caracter duro pero era el lider del equipo de futbol americano, la persona mas vanidosa del planeta (Patan siempre usa camisas deportivas y tenis), y por ultimo Patapez, no era muy popular, era uno de los mas inteligentes en la escuela, tenia un alto conocimiento en mitologia, pero era amigo de Hipo asi que lo incluyeron (Usa camisas estilo polo y usa gafas para leer).

Aparte de sus cualidades escolares y haciendo amistades, tenia a su novia Astrid, estaban juntos desde el primer dia de preparatoria, hace dos anios, ella era porrista lider en el grupo de animadoras, ella lucia impecable siempre, era la mas deseada entre los hombres en su escuela, era un poco alta, no mucho, era rubia y lucia siempre una trenza de lado con el fleco de lado, tenias ojos azules claros y tenia labios delgados, era delgada, demasiado, no tenia mucho busto ni mucho trasero, sus unias cuadradas siempre arregladas y era de las que usaba pinchos en sus faldas, siempre maquillada, especialmente los dias de partido, donde lucia su traje de animadora.

La relacion de Hipo y Astrid fue muy buena desde el principio, era como si hubieran encontrado el amor, habia peleas y desacuerdos pero siempre encontraban una forma de volver, ellos tenian desde besos mas ligeros hasta besos apasionados, al grado en que su calentura los obligo a esconderse detras del gimnasio para una ''sesion de besos caliente'' que llegaba a mucho mas. Iba siempre a los partidos de futbol americano solo para verla, iban a todos lados juntos, conocian a sus padres, por lo que su relacion iba en pasos serios.

Hipo tenia un perro grande y peludo color negro, llamado Chimuelo, lo habia encontrado en un refugio de animales, siempre habia querido una mascota, pero su padre no se lo permitia, pero al traer a casa a Chimuelo, fue como si el nucleo familiar se completara; ambos eran mejores amigos, no tenia mejor compania que la de su fiel cachorro.

Estoico, ''el Vasto'' (apodo), largo cabello pelirojo, robusto y alto con ojos verdes, gran hombre de negocios, socio de grandes companias, viajaba por todo el mundo, sin duda, un hombre exitoso. La madre de Hipo, Val, habia fallecido cuando Hipo era pequeno, pero siempre le hacian buena memoria; la relacion de Estoico e Hipo tenia altos y bajos, mas porque su hijo no era muy atletico ni estaba interesado en los deportes, pero comprendio que su hijo tenia dones que otro no tenia, algo muy especial, lo que es tener ''cerebro'', pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo despues de llegar de trabajar, Hipo estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de su padre y mas porque era el unico heredero de todo lo suyo, pero habia alguien que consideraba como un segundo padre cuando su padre verdadero no estaba, era ''Bocon'' (apodo), tenia un taller en la ciudad, algo pequeno, pero era el mejor amigo de su padre desde pequenos, Hipo trabajaba unas cuantas horas ahi cuando la tarea se lo permitia, alli aprendio muchas cosas, y desarrollo lo que es su creatividad.


	4. Merida Dunbroch

Merida Dunbroch es la chica mas popular del Instituto Glasgow. Hace dos anios que ella recien habia entrado, todos querian hablar con ella y ser su amigo, ella accedio a tener tantos amigos. Merida habia entrado al equipo de animadoras y con mucho trabajo, yendo a clases de baile y tonificando los musculos de su abdomen y piernas, y teniendo un buen busto y trasero, era facil para ella y mas siendo muy bella que al poco tiempo la convirtio en la animadora principal, la lider; aparte de ser atletica y popular, era inteligente y no tenia miedo a admitirlo, pero algo que amaba mas que nada era pasar tiempo al aire libre, donde nada ni nadie pudiera molestarla.

Hace algunos anios, ella se revelaba mucho contra sus padres, queriendo que entendieran que era libre de como vestir, que queria hacer y ya sabia lo que queria, pero sus padres siempre la obligaban a hacer lo que era mejor para ella; cuando se miraba en el espejo con su cambio, sabia que no era ella, que no era lo que queria, pero solo agitaba la cabeza en negacion y se ronreia a si misma, aceptando el cambio.

Tenia bastantes amigos, especialmente su grupo de animadoras junto con amigos deportistas, pero tenia personas especiales en su vida que no podian hacer falta, una de ellas, su mejor amiga, Rapunzel, tipica chica adorable que todos aman, de cabello cafe, piel rosada, ojos verdes y linda sonrisa, su vestuario o mas bien toda su vida era de color pastel, rosa y purpura, habian sido amigas desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de la popularidad; estaba Ewan McGuffin, defensa del equipo de futbol americano, muy alto, muy robusto, rubio de ojos azules, a veces un poco timido, el siempre le habia gustado Merida desde que entro a la preparatoria, pero desgraciadamente su mejor amigo era el novio de su amor platonico y por ulitmo, Malcom Dingwall, un chico idiota del equipo de futbol americano, no era atletico ni mucho menos inteligente, pero si que sabia dar mordidas en el momento del partido.

Merida tenia un novio desde hace ano y medio, su nombre Aleck Macintosh, la conocio en su primer anio de preparatoria en su primer partido de temporada, Merida como animadora lider siempre estaba en las rutinas varias veces por lo que todo el mundo podia verla, ella nunca habia notado a Aleck; sin embargo, Aleck, siempre que podia la miraba mientras entrenaba, y paso el tiempo y se conocieron, despues su relacion era popular en la escuela, no era raro que la mejor porrista estuviera con el mejor deportista de la escuela; Merida odiaba su actitud arrogante y presumida pero en el fondo era bueno y algo tonto.

Merida tenia una familia ''perfecta'', se veia asi, tenia una casa enorme, estilo antiguo: piedra, madera fina y pieles costosas alrededor y en cada habitacion. Su padre, Fergus Dunbroch, hombre alto, robusto, pelirojo y de ojos azules, hombre de negocios, dueno de companias deportivas por todo el pais, cualquier equipo famoso profesional, estaba a nombre de el, aparte de ser hombre trabajador, era gracioso, le permitia a Merida hacer lo que quisiera; sin embargo, Elinor Dunbroch, su madre, era una abogada muy conocida, salia en la television defendiendo casos dificiles y famosos, una madre sobre protectora con espectativas muy altas sobre su familia, una mujer que siempre vestia elegante ,con su largo cabello siempre peinado, siempre bien maquillada resaltando su piel un tanto bronceada por el sol y sus ojos marrones, siempre peleo con su hija por como debe verse y comportarse y al ultimo, Elinor gano la batalla pero su relacion habia cambiado a ser algo amistoso; por ultimo, sus hermanos trillizos, Hamish, Hubert y Harris, ninos traviesos, siempre que podian acompanaban a la sirvienta por las compras, hechando cajas de pastelillos a la despensa, eran traviesos y no captaban mucho la atencion como su hermana mayor.


	5. Problemas Amorosos

Aleck conducia su auto deportivo color plateado junto con Merida de copiloto en la noche, se dirigian a casa de Merida ambos tenian cara de molestos, no dijeron nada en todo el camino hasta que Aleck se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Merida. Merida se quito el cinturon y quizo bajar, pero se quedo en su lugar.

Fue espantoso-dijo Merida sin mirarlo, aun molesta.

No estuvo tan mal-dijo Aleck burlandose.

Merida lo volteo a ver con incredulidad sin poder creer que habia dicho.

Fue ESPANTOSO! nunca me preguntas que quiero hacer-dijo Merida queriendo gritar, pero subio su tono de voz mas alto.

Yo te habia dicho que queria ver esa pelicula esta noche-dijo Aleck gritando con una voz chillona.

Siempre hacemos lo que quieres-dijo Merida recargando su cabeza fuertemente sobre el asiento diciendo con voz baja pero entendible.

Aleck solo suspiro incredulamente, no sabia como el podia soportar tantas cosas de esta mujer, si no era esto, era lo otro, nadie la entendia.

La proxima escoges-dijo Aleck mirandola y dando su ''mejor sonrisa''.

Lo que sea-dijo Merida tomando su bolso lista para bajarse del auto.

Aleck pensando que la habia animada, sonrio hacia ella, cerro sus ojos y preparo sus labios para un beso.

Merida lo miro con expresion ''no puedo creerlo'', puso ojos molestos, bajo del auto y azoto la puerta del auto.

Abrio sus ojos al escuchar el golpe fuerte de la puerta de su auto, miro a Merida que ya estaba entrando a su casa y solo puso una cara de enojado.

Esta mujer, quien la entiende?-dijo Aleck hablando entre dientes molesto tratando de encender su auto.

-.-.-

Era noche, bastante tarde, alrededor de las 11:OO pm, Hipo estaba en el cuarto de Astrid ''mirando'' una pelicula, sabia que tenia que irse sino su padre se enojaria con el, era semana de escuela por lo que tambien tenia que dormir temprano pero su novia no se lo permitia aun. Hipo corto el beso de Astrid repentinamente mientras ella estaba sentada en su regaso.

Astrid, es hora de irme-dijo Hipo interrumpiendo el beso.

No, por favor-dijo Astrid rogandole y volviendolo a besar.

Astrid-dijo Hipo con tono triste, interrumpiendo de nuevo el beso.

Hipo, lo prometiste-dijo Astrid rodando sus ojos tristes.

Ya lo se, pero tengo que irme-dijo Hipo tomandola de las munecas para evitar el contacto fisico.

Pero prometiste que esta noche tu y yo...-dijo Astrid bajandose del regaso de su novio y sentandose junto a el.

Se lo que prometi, pero es tarde-dijo Hipo sonriendo un poco tratando de animar a su novia.

La proxima vez?-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Si, esta bien-dijo Hipo con una tierna sonrisa.

Hipo le dio un beso en la frente pero Astrid esperaba uno en los labios. Hipo recogio sus cosas y se paro de la cama.

Te quiero-dijo Hipo acercandose a la puerta dandole una pequena sonrisa y salio por la puerta.

Astrid se sintio triste, no entendia por que Hipo no estaba listo, cualquier hombre ya lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo, pero bueno si tenia que esperar, no tenia de otra mas que obligarlo.

-.-.-

Merida ya con su pijama (una blusa de tirantes y shorts blancos) recostada en su cama, estaba en su Iphone dorado en su pagina de Facebook, solo miraba las mismas noticias, nada interesante, no habia recibido ni un mensaje de disculpas de su novio, solo para eso tenia prendido el desgraciado celular.

Idiota-dijo Merida susurrando mientras apagaba su celular y apagaba la lampara de su mesa de noche.

-.-.-

Hipo habia llegado a su habitacion estresado, soporto los reganos de su padre y bueno, tenia razon, el podia salir los fines de semana hasta la hora que queria pero en dias de escuela, el tenia que estar dedicado a ello, solo lanzo su mochila en un pequeno sofa y se recosto en su cama.

Estuvo cerca-dijo Hipo suspirando con alivio.

Hipo aun no estaba listo para dar un gran paso con Astrid, a veces no se sentia bien hasta con solo pensarlo, el pensaba que tal vez era solo por no estar listo, SI! eso era, tal vez ella comprenderia si solo escuchara, pero eso podria pensarlo despues, ahora tendria que dormir como bebe si queria levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela.


	6. Disculpas

Merida se vistio con una camiseta color blanca con lineas negras, pantalones cortos de mezclilla oscuros y botas de combate color negras, se hizo dos tenzas cocidas a su cabeza con los demas rizos sueltos; se arreglaba frente a su espejo, pintando sus pestanias cuidadosamente, pero estaba distraida, hechaba un ojo a su celular, esperaba escuchar el tono de su celular y ver un mensaje de disculpas, pero eso no paso; suspiro y bajo la mirada, se puso una chaqueta de cuero color plata, tomo su celular y lo metio a su bolso, tomo su mochila y se fue.

-.-.-

Hipo se habia levantado muy cansado, la frustracion de anoche lo hizo sentir mal, no le gustaba herir los sentimientos de nadie, tanto estres era que se levanto tarde esa maniana, se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla claros con una camisa blanca, subio las mangas hasta los codos y se puso unos tenis azules, iba algo desarreglado para lo que siempre llevaba, pero tenia que arreglar las cosas con Astrid, no respondia sus llamadas.

-.-.-

Merida paseaba por los pasillos con una cara de tristesa, pero en el fondo algo no le importaba sino que la hacia enojar, todos la saludaban pero ella solo les sonreia y seguia hasta que llego a su casillero, abrio su casillero, metio su mochila y saco algunos libros, hasta que alguien aparecio detras de la puerta del casillero; Aleck, sonriendo picaramente, ella solo lo miro de reojo y lo ignoro, aun acomodaba sus cosas.

Hola linda-dijo Aleck tratando de darle un beso en su mejilla.

Quieres algo?-dijo Merida volteando a mirarlo por un segundo.

No creo que sigas enojada por lo de anoche-dijo Aleck tratando de bromear con ella.

Yo creo que si debo-dijo Merida cerrando su casillero.

Solo era una pelicula-dijo Aleck rodando sus ojos.

Si, pero seria lindo que por una vez preguntaras que quiero-dijo Merida levantando sus manos con sus libros al aire liberando su frustracion.

Te pregunte ayer si querias algo con tu almuerzo-dijo Aleck orgulloso de si mismo.

Merida solo le hizo una cara de incredulidad.

Ah!-grito Merida mientras rodaba los ojos y se fue a su salon de clases.

Aleck solo puso una cara extrana y de sorpresa por como respondio.

-.-.-

Hipo corria por los pasillos a su salon de clases, ya no habia nadie fuera, corrio lo mas que pudo al salon donde le tocaba, salon de ''matematicas''; el maestro explicaba en el pizarron cuando Hipo empujo la puerta.

Lo siento, puedo pasar?-dijo Hipo suspirando fuertemente.

Solo esta vez, Abadejo-dijo el maestro y siguio explicando.

Hipo se sentaba junto a Astrid en esa clase, su lugar aun estaba vacio, todos sabian que alli se sentaba; se sento en su lugar y guardo silencio un momento hasta que miro a Astrid, estaba muy callada, extranio en ella.

Astrid-dijo Hipo susurrando.

Que?-dijo Astrid susurrando, se le notaba que estaba molesta.

Yo solo quiero decir-dijo Hipo sin terminar la frase.

Senior Abadejo, Senorita Hofferson, algo que quieran compartir?-dijo el maestro llamandoles la atencion.

No, senior-dijeron Hipo y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

Otra oportunidad, oficina del director o se quedan callados, que prefieren?-dijo el maestro cruzandose de brazos.

Hipo y Astrid solo bajaron la mirada y tomaron un lapiz para tomar notas.

Exelente, como decia...-volvio el maestro a explicar.

Hipo miro a Astrid un momento, era claro que hirio sus sentimientos de cierta forma ayer en la noche, pero maldita sea!, no estaba listo.

-.-.-

Todos salieron ante el timbre, cambio de clase; Merida salio del salon de ''Quimica'', estaba muy callada, muy molesta, hasta que sintio unas manos que taparon sus ojos, el olor a perfume floral muy dulce era facil de reconocer.

Por que tan molesta?-dijo Rapunzel sacando sus manos de la cara de Merida tratandola de hacerla sonreir.

Ni te imaginas-dijo Merida volviendo a caer en la frustracion.

Creo que esto lo podemos hablar en ''literatura'', te parece?-dijo Rapunzel poniendo un brazo en el hombro de su amiga.

-. En clase de ''literatura'', era como no tener clase, el maestro se sentaba y se ponia a leer un libro, pero despues de unos minutos se quedaba dormido. Merida y Rapunzel ( Rapunzel lleva un vestido morado pastel strapless simple, con un sueter color perla encima, una tiara de flores color rosa pastel y unos zapatos del mismo color de la tiara ), ya estaban sentadas en las bancas dobles cuando Merida le conto lo que habia pasado.

Yo solo quiero que me diga, ''Hey, escoge tu'', pero se que eso no pasara-dijo Merida sacando su frustracion.

Rapunzel estaba triste por su amiga, a ella no le caia muy bien el novio de Merida, era muy idiota, pero ella siempre tenia que apoyarla, era apoyo mutuo de mejores amigas.

Pienso que el no te merece, eres demasiado para el-dijo Rapunzel tratando de hacerla entender.

Pero, que tal si no encuentro a nadie mas?-dijo Merida suspirando.

Claro que si, termine con Eugene hace tres meses, y sigo viva-dijo Rapunzel tratando de animar a su amiga.

No crees que deberia de darle otra oportunidad?-dijo Merida recostando su cabeza en su libro.

Bueno, eso depende de ti-dijo Rapunzel no convencida de la idea, se le veia en la cara.

Se lo que piensas-dijo Merida haciendo una cara de disgusto.

Ellas se quedaron serias un momento pero despues empezaron a reir.

-.-.-

Hipo y Astrid ( Astrid lleva un sueter de 3/4 azul marino ajustado al cuerpo, pantalones blancos y botas UGG color cafes, llevaba el cabello suelto completamente lacio ) estaban peleando en voz baja fuera de un salon de clases, no entraron a sus respectivas clases para hablar.

Solo no estaba listo, no es el fin del mundo-dijo Hipo gritando levemente.

No, pero lo prometiste-dijo Astrid susurrandole enojada.

Vamos! creo que deberias ponerte en mi lugar-dijo Hipo aun estresado.

No quiero hacerlo-dijo Astrid mientras negaba en la cabeza y se alejaba de Hipo.

-.-.-

En el almuerzo, Merida estaba sentado con su grupo de amigas porristas, ellas a veces no comian en el almuerzo ya que bueno, la comida de la escuela era horrible, asi que mejor desayunaban demasiado bien y bromeaban en ese tiempo o se iban a la biblioteca; Merida aun bromeaba cuando Aleck aparecio con una bolsa de papel cafe ( tipicas de los almuerzos )

Aleck se le acerco un poco y le dijo que viniera con el, Merida lo penso pero aun asi fue.

Que tienes alli?-dijo Merida con curiosidad.

Es para ti-dijo Aleck cruzandose de brazos.

Merida abrio el paquete y habia una caja con un sandwich de jamon y un te ( favorito de Merida ).

Y eso?-dijo Merida sorprendida, ya que nunca habia hecho eso.

Bueno, tal vez asi me perdones-dijo Aleck rodando sus ojos.

Merida lo penso un poco, pero al final ella sonrio ante el pequeno detalle y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Todas las amigas se les hizo tierno el detalle de Aleck, exepto a Rapunzel que tenia su cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-.-.-

Hipo fue a la biblioteca donde estaba su novia, ella tendria un examen por lo que tendria que estudiar, para Hipo no era dificil aprobar pero para ella si, el a veces preparaba su almuerzo, como un pequeno detalle, pero hoy habia agregado algo mas; Hipo miro a su novia que leia su libro y se acerco a ella.

Te traje el almuerzo-dijo Hipo dandole una bolsa de papel cafe.

Estoy bien asi-dijo Astrid ignorandolo.

Tomalo-dijo Hipo acercandolo mas a ella.

Astrid lo miro y tomo la bolsa, dentro habia un refresco y un sandwich de pavo (favorito de Astrid), pero dentro habia algo mas, era una barra de chocolate con un papel con algo escrito ''te quiero, perdoname''. A Astrid se le hizo tierno el detalle, la habia hecho sonreir.

Claro que si-dijo Astrid levantandose de su asiento y abrazo a su novio.

-.-.-

Ambas parejas con sus respectivas parejas, estaban sentadas juntas.

Te quiero-dijo Merida a Aleck y le dio una sonrisa.

Te quiero-dijo Hipo a Astrid y le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	7. Entrenar

Ya era viernes, habia pasado la semana muy rapido, la siguiente semana las escuelas en especial los novatos que entraron a un equipo deportivo ya comenzarian la primera temporada, para muchos empezar con una escuela que no sea un oponente fuerte y tener la competencia ganada es suerte, pero no para los Institutos Glasgow y Berk.

BERK:

El equipo de nuestra primera temporada es (mirando un pequeno calendario): Glasgow-dijo el entrenador con una cara de decepcion en su cara.

Todos los jugadores de futbol americano empezaron a tirar sus cascos en el pasto de la cancha; las porristas en cambio se jalaban el cabello.

Glasgow:

Y nuestro primer juego sera (abriendo una pequena libreta): BERK-dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa que de pronto desaparecio.

Los jugadores se rascaban el cuello y las porritas tomaban y frotaban sus muniecas con preocupacion.

-.-.-

No se que esperan, a entrenar-dijo el entrenador del Instituto BERK.

Que hacen alli sentados? a entrenar-dijo el entrenador del Instituto Glasgow.

-.-.-

BERK:

Hipo y Astrid estaban sentados en las gradas en la tarde, los del equipo de futbol americano practicaban y las porristas planeaban una rutina para la proxima semana.

No deberias estar entrenando-dijo Hipo a Astrid.

Queria hablar de algo contigo-dijo Astrid dandole una sonrisa.

De que?-dijo Hipo curioso.

Creo que podrias entrenar para el juego de la proxima semana, no eres tan malo-dijo Astrid poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Que!? claro que no! no quiero que me golpeen-dijo Hipo saltando de las gradas frunciendo el cenio.

Vamos, si no te gusta, renuncia-dijo Astrid parandose de su asiento caminando hacia Hipo.

Hipo solo la miro con aspecto de negacion.

Por mi?-dijo Astrid haciendo puchero.

Esta bien-dijo Hipo encorbandose.

-.-.-

Glasgow:

Aleck entrenaba con el equipo planeando nuevas jugadas mientras que Merida y Rapunzel estaban frente al equipo de porristas poniendo nuevos pasos, pero Merida noto a Rapunzel algo distraida, miraba de re-ojo a las gradas.

Rapunzel, el partido es en una semana, que sucede?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Lo siento-dijo Rapunzel mirando con ojos tiernos a otro lado.

Merida levanto la vista y miro a los del equipo de basquetball descansando fuera del gimnasio.

Ow, comprendo, quien es el?-dijo Merida picaramente.

Se llama Jack-dijo Rapunzel tratando de encontrar a alguien.

Si, pero quien es?-dijo Merida buscando guiandose de la mirada de su amiga.

Es el que tiene cabellera blanca-dijo Rapunzel mordiendose los labios.

Merida arrugo sus ojos y busco a alguien asi, y precisamente lo vio, era apuesto.

Lo tengo agregado en Facebook-dijo Merida sonriendo.

Es tan lindo-dijo Rapunzel sonolienta.

Bueno, despues puedes mirar chicos, primero, entrenemos-dijo Merida jalando del brazo a Rapunzel.

-.-.-

Ambas escuelas entrenaron toda la semana, muchos en fin de semana, el partido seria pronto y la mayoria de las veces el primer partido marca la diferencia entre como seria la temporada, si ganarian o perderian.

Hipo entro al equipo de futbol americano pero sabia que no lo soportaria, solo tendria que esperar el dia del partido y ya, volveria todo a la normalidad.

Merida estaba cansada, sus piernas le dolian, entre clases, clases de baile y porristas, todo era muy agotador.


	8. El Partido

El partido se llevaria a cabo en el campo del Instituto BERK a las 7:OO pm, ambas escuelas ya estaban ahi con botanas esperando a que empezara el partido, aunque la mayoria solo iba a ver a las porristas; como siempre, los padres de Merida estaban presentes en cada juego, su madre siempre con el celular en mano por si acaso y su padre hablando por telefono mientras miraba el partido, en cambio, Estoico y Bocon estaban comiendo un hot-dog mientras esperaban a que Hipo apareciera, nunca pensaron que podria atreverse a unirse a un deporte tan brusco.

El partido comenzaria en 1O minutos y todos estaban con su respectivo equipo, dandose aliento, pero para la sorpresa de muchos 1O minutos es igual a un segundo.

Hora del Partido:

Ambos equipos salieron corriendo con sus uniformes, era su gran entrenada, todos iban a posicicionarse en sus puestos, todos gritaban y animaban a los jugadores, en especial los padres de cada uno.

Astrid (llevaba su cabello lacio suelto habitual con su uniforme de una pieza, de mangas largas, muy corto, era color azul con blanco en los bordes y el nombre de la escuela en el pecho). Astrid mando un beso a su novio haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Merida (llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con un rizo en su frente, su uniforme era blanco, con bordes azules y verdes, con el nombre de su escuela en el pecho, su uniforme de dos piezas, corto, con mangas, dejando ver el abdomen de la porrista). Merida le guino un ojo a su novio mientras pasaba, este le devolvio el guino.

-.-.-

Punto de vista de Hipo:

Todos corrian por la larga cancha, Hipo no iba tan concentrado como deberia, tal vez era popular y no podia darse el lujo de perderla ahora, haciendo el ridiculo; mientras corria, las porristas hacian algunos movimientos animando a su equipo antes de hacer su entrada en el primer tiempo y algo paso, mientras llegaba a su posicion miro al equipo de porristas de Glasgow, hacian una piramide y cuando miro a la chica de la punta de la piramide, abrio sus ojos enormemente (Chad Valley-Shell Suite se escucha en el fondo en este momento).

Era una chica peliroja muy hermosa, una piel tan palida que sobresalia de todos, tenia los ojos azules mas hermosos que jamas haya visto, tenia la sonrisa mas bella de todas, no la dejo de ver ni un segundo, por lo que casi tropieza al llegar a su lugar, todo iba perfecto, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Hipo un momento.

Punto de vista de Merida:

Merida estaba haciendo una piramide para causar buena impresion a todos los espectadores mientras los jugadores llegaban a sus puestos, hasta que algo en ella desperto, sonreia y se veia feliz hasta que miro al equipo contrario; un chico la miraba, cabello castano pero rojizo, piel calida y unos ojos verdes hermosos, los mas hermosos que Merida haya visto (Chad Valley-Shell Suite se escucha en el fondo). Fueron cortas las miradas, pero fue suficiente para que Merida perdiera la atencion.

-.-.-

Ambos en cuanto se vieron, sus ojos se abrieron como si hubieran visto algo impresionante, ambos sintieron un vuelco en su corazon, no sonrieron, pero esas miradas se quedaron grabadas.

-.-.-

El partido empezo, O-O en el marcador, todos se golpeaban pero la pelota no llegaba a ninguna parte, Hipo no se metia demasiado en el juego, estaba algo ocupado mirando a la porrista de Glasgow aunque lo ocultaba muy bien solo dando miradas indiscretas, mientras que la porrista de Glasgow trataba de ver a su novio, pero no le quitaba la mirada a uno de los jugadores de BERK.

-.-.-

Paso el primer tiempo, el marcador estaba 2-O, a favor de Glasgow, era el turno de cada uno de los equipos de porristas hacer su rutina.

Hipo! concentrate-dijo el entrenador cuando junto a todos en circulo.

Lo siento-dijo Hipo distraido.

Turno de las porristas, ambos equipos empezaron a hacer sus rutinas de baile con un poco de acrobacia, Merida estaba perfectamente hacia sus saltos y pasos como se debia, todo iba perfecto, cuando miro a un chico castano mirandola fijamente; Merida se perdio en sus ojos verdes aunque hacia su rutina inconscientemente.

Al acabar la rutina, Merida bajo la cabeza y se sentia rara, tenia pensamientos confusos, sentimientos encontrados.

Estas bien?-dijo Rapunzel tomando la mano de su amiga.

Claro-dijo Merida subiendo su cabeza a mirar a su amiga con una falsa sonrisa.

De acuerdo-dijo Rapunzel frunciendo el cenio.

-.-.-

Hipo, que tanto estas mirando? ve a jugar-dijo el entrenador empujando a Hipo con sus companeros.

Hipo se habia perdido en su pensamiento, mirando a esa chica, con solo saber su nombre seria suficiente para su confundido corazon.

-.-.-

Empezo el segundo tiempo, Hipo se adentro mas en el juego, el tenia una novia, la queria, tenia que olvidarse de la chica peliroja. Empezo a jugar un poco mas sin distrancciones, todo iba exelente hasta que miro a un lado; miro a su padre que estaba animandolo parandose de su lugar, despues miro a Astid; animando al equipo mientras hablaba con sus amigas y por ultimo, miro a la chica peliroja, con la cabeza baja, se perdio en ella y para su mala suerte la pelota llego a su cabeza.

-.-.-

Hipo desperto, estaba en los vestidores, el entrenador caminaba por todos lados sin rumbo alguno.

Entrenador?-dijo Hipo aun acostado tocandose el golpe en la cabeza.

Hipo! hijo estas bien? que te paso?-dijo el entrenador preocupado.

Creo que me distraje-dijo Hipo confundido.

No te preocupes, ya todo acabo-dijo el entrenador.

PERDIMOS?-grito Hipo alterado.

Empatados-dijo el entrenador con una sonrisa.

Ow-dijo Hipo un poco triste.

Vamos, tu padre te espera-dijo el entrenador dandole una palmada en la espalda.

-.-.-

Merida estaba en las gradas, estaba preocupada por el chico de BERK, no lo conocia pero no queria que nada malo le pasara.

Merida!-dijo Elinor acercandose a su hija.

Mama-dijo Merida abrazando a su madre.

Estuviste grandiosa, cierto Fergus?-dijo Elinor con su celular en mano.

Increible-dijo Fergus tapando el celular con su mano, pero siguio hablando un momento despues.

Te pasa algo carino?-dijo Elinor aun con una sonrisa pero algo preocupada.

Solo estoy cansada-dijo Merida negando con la cabeza, aunque claro no era la razon, jamas iba a poder conocer a ese chico.

-.-.-

Hijo, te encuentras bien?-dijo Estoico corriendo a donde estaba Hipo.

Si, solo es un golpe-dijo Hipo tocandose la frente.

Bueno, duraste mas de lo que pensaba-dijo Bocon con una sonrisa.

Yo tambien-dijo Hipo triste.

Te pasa algo?-dijo Estoico frunciendo el ceno.

Estoy cansado-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa, pero no era cierto, jamas iba a conocer a la chica.


	9. Facebook

Todos habian quedado un poco satisfechos con el juego, muchos no estaban preparados, los nervios siempre afectan a la gente, pero esto no se quedaria asi, un juego de desempate se arreglaria para despues; un programa siempre se debe seguir al pie de la letra.

-.-.-

Fin de semana: Sabado

Hipo se habia quedado en casa ese dia, no tenia nada planeado ya que Astrid tenia un dia de chicas, de todos modos no tenia ganas de salir despues de lo que paso en el juego.

No habia nada bueno en la TV, ningun programa entretenido y ni una pelicula que le gustara, asi que tomo su Ipad y entro a Facebook; el habia pensando en la porrista de Glasgow; no pudo preguntarle su nombre, todos lo verian raro, aunque no es nada fuera de lo normal ver a otras personas hablando con personas de escuelas diferentes, el sabia que tal vez tendria mas problemas si le hablara en publico.

Hipo revisaba su pagina, tenia varios mensajes sin contestar pero nada importantes, pero tenia 3 notificaciones, las cuales eran:

* Invitacion de Framville: Aburrido.

*Una etiqueta en una foto comiendo comida chatarra: Aburrido.

*Un comentario en un estado: Aburrido.

No hay nada interesante-dijo Hipo viendo lo nuevo que habian publicado y mas acerca del juego.

-.-.-

Merida terminaba de pintar sus unas de color negro mientras miraba de reojo la TV, veia la saga Crepusculo ya que era lo unico que habia (aparece la imagen en la TV de Edward brillando en el sol -soy un vampiro).

Asi son los vampiros del dia de hoy... que horrible-dijo Merida negando con la cabeza.

Estaba aburrida, asi que tomo su laptop y se metio a su pagina de Facebook, no tenia mucho, puras publicaciones del juego de anoche, por Dios ya acabo penso Merida, pero tenia 2 mensajes los cuales decian:

***Rapunzel:**

-_No ire a la fiesta esta noche, tal vez te llame mas tarde._

***Ewan:**

-_Sin palabras_. Un poema enorme acerca de sus sentimientos.

Bien, no hay nada que hacer-dijo Merida mirando las publicaciones de los demas.

-.-.-

Hipo iba aun mas abajo viendo publicaciones nuevas, hasta que un miembro del equipo de Basquetball subio algunas fotos de una fiesta de verano, claro, esa persona aparecia con un monton de personas pero habia gente detras y para su ENORME sorpresa, habian unos risos rojos agarrados en una coleta en la foto; siguio mirando la foto, efectivamente era ella, asi que rapidamente busco en las etiquetas y trato de encontrarla pero ninguna pista, asi que se fue a los comentarios y efectivamente una chica llamada Merida Dunbroch comento la foto.

Se puso nervioso, por fin la encontro despues de pensar mucho en ella en un muy corto tiempo, no sabia si meterse a su perfil, pero se armo de valor y le dio click al link donde tenia su nombre.

Merida Dunbroch como nombre, su foto de perfil se mostraba con una pose muy linda, con su cabello rojo y arreglado con una flor amarilla en su oreja, un poco de maquillaje por toda su cara, un lindo vestido amarillo de verano, un fondo que al parecer era una playa con una bebida en mano. Muy hermosa, penso Hipo.

Miro un poco sus publicaciones, para su sorpresa era popular, muchas publicaciones pero claro y se lo debio imaginar, tenia una relacion con un tal ''Aleck''; la curiosidad mato al gato y miro todas y absolutamente todas sus fotos. Fotos con su novio obvio (en su pensamiento sabia que el era horrible para ella), supongo que esa chica de cabello castano era su mejor amiga por el sin fin de fotografias en diferente lugares desde epocas distintas, fotos de partidos pero habia un pequeno album que al parecer nadie habia visto, era algo completamente distinto a lo que nunca se pudo imaginar de esa chica, ella en un bosque con su padre, fotos desde que era pequena hasta mayor.

No soy el unico que no le gusta estar encerrado-dijo Hipo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-.-.-

Merida seguia encontrando mas publicaciones de el juego anterior y pudo notar una en particular, no era alguien de su colegio, era del equipo contrario, vio muchas criticas pero habia un comentario que llamo su atencion, un chico llamado Hipo Abadejo III comento ''_Es solo un juego(:_'', le dio click a ese nombre y era EL; el muchacho con el que sono toda la noche y penso todo el dia que jamas conoceria estaba alli ''metaforamente'', su foto de perfil la decepciono un poco, era el con ropa de noche junto con una rubia con un vestido negro cenido al cuerpo que reconocia perfectamente ''Astrid Hofferson''.

Por que no me lo imagine?-dijo Merida rodando los ojos.

Entro a ver todas sus fotos, parecia un chico popular, definitivamente no era un atleta pero en todas sus fotos lucia tan ''lindo'' pero tan ''sexy'' al mismo tiempo, jamas habia conocido a alguien con sus facciones y menos en esos ojos que eran el foco en todas sus imagenes; tenia de todo, de vacaciones, en la playa, con sus amigos, su novia, TODO.

-.-.-

Hipo pensaba, debo agregarla?. Su angustia era esa, sabia que la tenia y queria conocer, algo se lo decia.

Tu que piensas Chimuelo?-dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de su perro.

Chimuelo solo ladro.

No eres de mucha ayuda ahora amigo-dijo Hipo bromeando.

-.-.-

Merida pensaba lo mismo que Hipo, pero seria mas apropiado siendo una mujer primero mandarle un mensaje diciendo quien soy y donde lo vi?, no, pareceria que lo espie.

Tomo a su cachorro Angus y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Que crees que deberia hacer?-dijo Merida preguntandole a su cachorro.

Angus solo empezo a lamerle la cara.

Yo tampoco-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

-.-.-

No pasa nada Hipo Abadejo III, tuviste peores momentos en el pasado, debes tener mas confianza en ti mismo, es una chica, si no te acepta, no pasa nada (suspiro).

**AGREGAR**, Hipo dio un click para enviar una solicitud.

-.-.-

Mientras Merida aun espiaba publicaciones y fotos de Hipo, noto que recibio una solicitud de amistad, ahora quien podria ser? otro tonto?, pero la curiosidad la angustio.

**Hipo Abadejo III** _Confirmar_ / _Mas tarde_

3 amigos en comun

Merida abrio sus ojos y su boca al mismo tiempo, '' esto esta pasando o es una broma?''. GRITO y golpe en el suelo.

Esto es enserio?-dijo Merida parandose del suelo.

Angus solo ladro ante su reaccion.

Lo se Angus, pero no sabia que esto podria pasar-dijo Merida sentandose en su cama.

Es ahora o nunca penso Merida y dio click en ''confirmar'' pero rapidamente desactivo su chat.

-.-.-

Hipo recibio una notificacion. Ahora que? penso Hipo.

''**Merida Dunbroch **acepto tu solicitud de amistad.''

QUE?-grito Hipo mientras casi se cae de la cama por lo que provoco un grunido de Chimuelo.

Todo esta bien amigo, no te preocupes-dijo Hipo tartamudeando.

Deberia escribirle?-dijo Hipo a Chimuelo.

Chimuelo asintio con la cabeza.

Ya tenia el dedo sobre la tecla ''MENSAJE'' hasta que escucho un grito de su padre.

Hipo! hora de almorzar-grito Estoico desde el piso de abajo.

Voy-dijo Hipo.

Bueno, sera despues.

-.-.-

Merida pudo notar que no tenia ningun mensaje, suspiro ante eso, estaba nerviosa.

Merida, baja a almorzar-grito Elinor desde el ultimo escalon de la escalera.

Ya voy mama-dijo Merida.

Sera otro dia.


	10. Facebook 2

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

1-Tema del capitulo: _Jimmy Cliff-Sitting in Limbo _(bueno, el tono es lo que me gusta de esta cancion y queda muy bien con el capitulo, no es necesario incluir la letra porque no tiene nada que ver, pero para mi es vital que escuchen esta cancion y ya puedan escucharla cuando lean, creanme lo disfrutan mas).

Hola a todos espero y esten disfrutando tanto la historia como yo al escribirla(:. Queria pedirles un favor a quien este interesado, me retraso mucho en actualizar las historias en ingles porque me apetece que cualquiera la lea sin ninguna dificultad y la verdad es que no tengo ni tiempo porque me concentro mas en la version en espanol que se que escribo tal y como se que quiero que este escrita; si alguien puede ayudarme puede mandarme un mensaje, les juro que lo agradeceria mucho(:.

* * *

DOMINGO:

Merida desperto un poco adormilada, no sabia que su madre iba a dar una pequena reunion con sus companeros de trabajo, pero bueno, ya tenia que estar acostumbrada. Se levanto y dio un largo bano para solo ponerse la pijama de nuevo.

Bajo a la cocina y tomo una jarra con jugo de naranja, se sirvio un poco.

Buenos dias Merida-dijo Fergus con una taza de cafe en mano y listo para trabajar.

Buenos dias papa-dijo Merida poniendo la jarra de nuevo en el refrigerador.

Hola a todos-dijo Elinor con una pila de documentos en sus manos.

Hola mama-dijo Merida tomando un sorbo de jugo.

Merida, llegare tarde hoy, no quiero que duermas tarde, tienes entrenamiento manana-dijo Elinor acercandose a la puerta para irse.

Adios carino-dijo Fergus dandole un beso en la cabeza a su hija para seguir a su esposa.

Adios-dijo Merida con un poco de tristeza en su rostro.

-.-.-

Hipo se habia despertado mas temprano ese dia para ayudar a hacer los quehaceres de la casa a su padre. Estoico tenia una reunion muy importante ese dia, no podia retrasarse.

Ya esta-dijo Hipo poniendo la escoba a un lado.

Estoico bajaba apurado por las escaleras con una taza de cafe en mano.

Exelente hijo, recuerda pide lo que quieras para cenar-dijo Estoico dirigiendose a la puerta junto a su hijo.

Claro, no hay problema-dijo Hipo.

Bien, vuelvo en la noche-dijo Estoico corriendo al auto.

Adios-dijo Hipo con una mano arriba.

Estoico saludo a su hijo mientras arrancaba en el auto.

-.-.-

Hipo y Merida subieron a sus cuartos, tomaron su computadora y fueron directamente a Facebook.

-.-.-

No habia mucha gente en linea, algunos como se pueden mostrar en las noticias habian fotografias de personas bebiendo, la resaca, algo habitual entre personas de diez y ocho anios de edad.

Merida revisaba quien tenia conectado, tenia ganas de hablar, y tenia alli a Hipo Abadejo en linea.

''Bueno, el tomo la iniciativa, supongo que puedo hacer esto'' se dijo Merida a si misma. Suspiro.

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Hola._

-.-.-

Hipo reia con las tonterias de videos en youtube, se dio cuenta que alguien le envio un mensaje en su pagina, abrio la pestana de Facebook y no se lo pudo creer, ella le hablo.

No sabia que hacer, solo le habia puesto ''hola'' por Dios. Suspiro.

**-Hipo Abadejo III:** _Hola._

-.-.-

**-Merida Dunbroch:**_ Como esta tu cabeza?_

Hipo rio detras de su computadora.

**-Hipo Abadejo III:**_ Mucho mejor:p nada grave._

Merida rio detras de su computadora.

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Me alegro por eso(:._

Hipo sonrio.

**-Hipo Abadejo III:**_ Asi que, eres de Glasgow, no? te vi en el partido._

Y te veias hermosa-dijo Hipo a si mismo con una sonrisa en su cara.

**-Merida Dunbroch:**_ Si, lo soy, y tu de Berk claro, si yo tambien lo hice._

Y por tu culpa me distraje-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

**-Hipo Abadejo III:** _Espero que la rivalidad de escuelas no nos impida ser amigos(:._

_**-Merida Dunbroch:** No lo hara(:._

Y asi estuvieron durante las primeras horas, hablaban acerca de cosas en su escuela, amigos y un poco de la familia, hasta que tocaron un punto en que podian contarse cosas un poco mas personales como los gustos.

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Jaja y que haces aparte de ser inteligente?_

**-Hipo Abadejo:** _Me gusta estar en silencio al aire libre, la mayoria de las veces con mi perro Chimuelo._

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Yo adoro estar al aire libre, estar encerrada es una tortura para mi y como a ti, me gusta salir con mi perro Angus._

**-Hipo Abadejo:** _Otra cosa que tenemos en comun(:._

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Agregala a la lista de 1,OOO cosas que tenemos en comun(:._

**-Hipo Abadejo:** _Y creo que puede seguir creciendo._

**-Merida Dunbroch:** _Tal vez._

-.-.-

Ya era tarde, ambos hablaban mucho acerca de ellos, pero se ocultaban detalles como, la soledad que habian pasado, que estaban encerrados en un cambio solo para que los aceptaran, obviamente nadie mencionaria eso, a menos que estuvieras loco.

-.-.-

Merida sonreia todo el tiempo mientras hablaba con Hipo, era una persona tan calida, tan amable, su corazon palpitaba fuerte que penso que se saldria en algun momento, tal vez le gustaba ese chico, pero no llegaria a mas, ella era fiel a su relacion e Hipo solo era un amigo, nada mas; muy en el fondo sabia que no queria que solo fuera su amigo.

-.-.-

Hipo tenia un brillo en los ojos, su respiracion se volvia complicada, le quitaba el aliento, Merida estaba tan llena de vida, valiente sobre todo, pero aunque tenia ese sentimiento hacia Merida, el tenia una novia a la que ''amaba'' y respetaba sobre todas las cosas.


	11. Esperando una llamada

Habia pasado un mes desde la primera vez que Hipo y Merida hablaron por primera vez; hablaban todos los dias sin falta, a veces solo un rato, a veces todos los dias; hablaban por telefono tambien, o a veces utilizaban skype para verse, ya que las posibilidades de verse en persona eran un poco dificiles, pero la ''compania'' de uno y del otro era confortable. Ambos adoraban hablar uno con el otro, se podria decir que su amistad era un tanto secreta, nadie sospechaba que eran amigos de verdad.

Al pasar el tiempo se fueron revelando sentimientos y secretos. Hipo descubrio que Merida no era la chica que mostraba ser en la escuela o fuera de su casa, le gustaba estar al aire libre con el aire golpeando su cabello, no usar altos tacones en una fiesta.

Merida descubrio que Hipo tuvo algo como una infancia dificil, sabe lo que se sentia, tener que ser lo que los demas te digan para ser aceptado, pero Hipo era mucho mas que eso, el era inteligente y era tan creativo, por el, podria estar inventando y probando sus inventos.

-.-.-

Hipo estaba en una cena en la casa de Astrid con sus padres y su padre, desde que sus hijos empezaron una relacion, reuniones como esta ocurrian cada vez mas seguido. Estoico estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera encontrar una relacion estable, ya habian llegado a los 18 anos, tal vez terminando la universidad pudieran casarse, pero faltaba mucho para eso, Estoico preferia que Hipo se concentrara en sus estudios, pero todo parecia tan perfecto que no se preocupaba, en cambio, los padres de Astrid dudaron al principio, pero con el tiempo mostraron afecto por el joven.

La madre de Astrid habia terminado de servir la cena en los platos de cada uno. Los adultos tenian una larga conversacion acerca de negocios y trabajo, como siempre, pero Astrid pudo notar que Hipo estaba muy callado, distraido y el celular parecia que lo cuidaba mas de lo normal. Lo miro de reojo e Hipo solo tomaba sorbos de vino mientras miraba el celular con desesperacion.

Hipo, te pasa algo?-dijo Astrid poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hipo.

Eh? oh, si, estoy bien-dijo Hipo nervioso.

Seguro? no haz comido nada-dijo Astrid mirando su plato lleno.

Bueno, yo, no tengo mucha hambre-dijo Hipo con una sonrisa falsa en su cara y miro de reojo su celular que estaba arriba de la mesa.

Astrid solo lo miro y levanto una ceja, pero volvio a la conversacion de sus padres.

Hipo miro su celular, le prometio a Merida que la llamaria a esa hora, ya habian pasado 3O minutos.

-.-.-

Merida estaba con Aleck en el cine, mientras Aleck comia palomitas y miraba la pelicula riendose como un tonto, Merida sacaba su celular varias veces de su bolso esperando una llamada, pero nada.

5O minutos despues:

Aleck y Merida salieron de la funcion, Aleck tenia un brazo alrededor de Merida.

Estuvo muy buena la pelicula, cierto?-dijo Aleck aun riendo.

Si, lo fue-dijo Merida con una risa falsa.

Mi parte favorita fue cuando el idiota cayo al suelo y... y-dijo Aleck entre carcajadas hasta que miro a Merida que buscaba desesperadamente en su celular.

Merida?-dijo Aleck con el ceno fruncido.

Si?-dijo Merida guardando su celular.

Pasa algo?-dijo Aleck.

No, por que?-dijo Merida con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bueno, no soltaste tu celular en toda la pelicula-dijo Aleck cruzandose de brazos.

Es por precaucion-dijo Merida levantando una ceja.

Claro, ven, vamos a tu casa-dijo Aleck volviendola a abrazar.

-.-.-

Hipo llego a su casa y corrio a su habitacion. Marco al telefono de Merida rapidamente.

**Hipo:** _Merida! lo siento, yo no, yo queria llamarte pero estaba atrapado, lo siento._

**Merida:** _No te preocupes, yo estaba atrapado en risas_ (una risa de Merida).

**Hipo:** _Escogiste la pelicula esta vez?_ (Hipo ironico).

**Merida:** _Escogi el cine._

**Hipo:** _Ow_ (cara de horror de Hipo).

**Merida:** _Como fue la cena con Astrid?_ (Merida se recuesta en su cama).

**Hipo:**_ Bueno, creo que espera algo mas serio de mi_ (Hipo se sienta en un pequeno sillon).

**Merida:** (Se quedo callada, algo en lo que dijo le dolio en su corazon)._ Bueno, eso no es lo que quieres?._

**Hipo:** _Creo que queremos cosas diferentes a veces._

**Merida:** _Aleck no busca algo serio, yo tampoco por ahora._

**Hipo:** (Se quedo callado, fue como una patada en su corazon).

**Merida:** _En fin, que haras manana?._

**Hipo:** _Creo que me quedare en casa, tengo que estudiar para un examen en dos dias y no estoy preparado._

**Merida:** _Perfecto!_ (Una sonrisa en su rostro).

**Hipo:**_ Que?_ (Ceno fruncido en su rostro).

**Merida:** _Nunca podremos vernos, somos enemigos, tal vez yo pueda ir a ayudarte a estudiar._

**Hipo:** _Harias eso?_ (Brillo en los ojos).

**Merida:**_ Claro_ (Brillo en los ojos).

**Hipo:** _Me parece exelente_ (Sonrisa tonta).

-.-.-

Ya eran alrededor de las 11:OO pm de la noche. Hipo y Merida hablaban por Skype, mas bien hacian caras graciosas.

Hey, no he visto a Chimuelo, muestralo-dijo Merida mientras estaba acostada en su cama con su cabello recogido en un chongo y una pijama.

De acuerdo, espera un momento-dijo Hipo con su pijama puesta y su cabello un poco desordenado.

Y... aqui esta (ladrido de Chimuelo)-dijo Hipo con Chimuelo a un lado.

Ow, es tan lindo-dijo Merida con un brillo en los ojos llenos de ternura.

Falta Angus, no lo he visto-dijo Hipo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Chimuelo.

Bueno, esta bien-dijo Merida rolando los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y este es Angus-dijo Merida con Angus meneando la cola en sus brazos.

Es tan pequeno (risa de Hipo)-dijo Hipo burlandose.

Lo es, pero es veloz-dijo Merida acariciando a su perro para dejarlo en el piso.

(risa de Hipo)-dijo Hipo.

Yo espero verte de nuevo-dijo Merida con una linda mirada.

Espero que si-dijo Hipo pasandose una mano por el cabello.

Solo debemos esperar hasta manana-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

Lo se, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Hipo con una mirada baja.

Mucho-dijo Merida con la cabeza baja.

Hipo y Merida subieron la mirada y se vieron profundamente.


	12. Click

Hipo recien habia salido de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura, se paro frente al espejo del baño y limpio el vapor del espejo, y se miro, practico varias de su caras; empezo con su mejor sonrisa, despues paso una mano por su cabello y trato de dar una mirada sexy y suspiro.

Esto no esta funcionando-dijo Hipo poniendo una cara de preocupacion en su rostro.

Se vistio muy casual, no queria lucir como si hubiera tardado horas buscando algo para ponerse, aunque por el asi fuera. Trenzo un mechon de su cabello y despeino un poco su cabello. Estaba listo y confiado, hasta que escucho el timbre de su casa.

Se miro por ultima vez, sacudio su camisa y bajo rapidamente las escaleras. Al estar abajo, camino lentamente hacia la puerta y abrio.

Hey-dijo Hipo iluminado.

Hey-dijo Merida sonriendo como tonta.

Vamos, pasa-dijo Hipo tomandola por el hombro.

Merida paso, y se quito el abrigo, Hipo rapidamente tomo su abrigo y lo puso dentro de un armario.

Gracias-dijo Merida sonrojada.

Hipo no sabia como actuar o como empezar una conversacion, era la primera vez que hablaban en persona, la verdad hacia mucho que no sentia mariposas en el estomago al ver a alguien; sin embargo, Merida siempre habia sido muy confiada con sus palabras hasta que lo vio de cerca, claro, todo es mucho mejor cuando lo ves de cerca.

Quieres algo de beber o algo?-dijo Hipo un poco tartamudo pero con una sonrisa fingida en su rostro.

Estoy bien-dijo Merida poniendo un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja.

-.-.-

Wow, esto es todo lo que tienes que estudiar para un solo examen?-dijo Merida con asco en su rostro mientras hojeaba uno de los muchos libros que habia sobre la cama.

Lo se, es una locura-dijo Hipo hojeando paginas de diferentes libros.

Sabes, hay que hacer algo mas divertido-dijo Merida lanzando un libro al monton mientras se sienta en la cama.

Claro, (lanzando un libro al monton) que quieres hacer-dijo Hipo con ojos dudosos.

Merida solo rio.

-.-.-

Ambos estaban dentro del auto de Merida, ella manejaba, Hipo no sabia los rumbos que estaba tomando.

Merida, a donde vamos?-dijo Hipo mirando por la ventana arrugando sus ojos buscando algo para reconocer.

No te preocupes, te vas a divertir, como un niño-dijo Merida sin apartar sus ojos del camino mientras reia.

Hipo la miro y siguio mirando por la ventana. Mientras mas se acercaban pudo notar varias luces de lejos, se acercaban mucho mas y podia escucharse gritos de emocion.

Llegamos-dijo Merida parando el auto.

Una feria?-dijo Hipo riendo como si fuera una broma.

Es lo mas divertido que podemos hacer, quieres regesar con tus libros?-dijo Merida con ojos interrogantes.

Claro que no-dijo Hipo saliendo del auto.

-.-.-

John Waite-Missing you.

Hipo y Merida caminaban juntos sin decir una palabra, solo miraban a los niños felices en pequeños juegos donde ganaban regalos, miraban tambien a parejas que posaban para una foto, lo que hacia que se sonrojaran. Ambos terminaron con su orgullo y probaron un juego, la montaña rusa, subieron juntos y en un momento en el juego se tomaron de la mano; al salir del juego los dos estaban mareados, tal vez hacia mucho que no subian a un juego asi, mas bien, no habian ido a una feria, pero esto provoco risas en ambos.

Despues, Merida compro una caja pequeña de palomitas, las compartia con Hipo, pero lo que era su botana se convirtio en un juego, empezaron a lanzarse palomitas a la cara, hasta que se terminaron.

Hipo un poco mas confiado, tomo a Merida de la mano. Merida sintio los dedos que Hipo que se entrelazan con los de ella, sintio un vuelco en su corazon que la dejo sin palabras, solo pudo mirarlo y darle su mirada mas cariñosa posible, Hipo hizo lo mismo y apreto mas su agarre.

Lo ultimo que hicieron fue entrar a una cabina fotografica, ambos no sabian si entrar o no, pero era su primera cita? no cita no, salida, como amigos tristemente, aun asi era un recuerdo que ambos querian guardar, tomaron varias tiras de fotos. Algunas haciendo caras graciosas, otras poniendo cuernos y las demas, estaban abrazados y en una en especial parecia que iban a darse un beso en cualquier momento.

-.-.-

Llegaron a casa de Hipo, ambos suspiraron.

Fue asombroso-dijo Merida riendo para si misma.

Volvera a suceder, verdad?-dijo Hipo poniendo su mano sobre la de Merida.

Merida no contesto rapidamente, no lo miro, sonrio y lo miro.

Claro-dijo Merida con una sonrisa leve en su rostro.

Bueno-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Hipo se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, salio del auto y entro a su casa.

Merida tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, toco su mejilla y sonrio.

-.-.-

Hipo entro a su casa, suspiro, cerro sus ojos y toco sus labios mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Hipo? donde habias estado?-dijo Estoico mientras se levantaba del sillon con un libro en sus manos.

Con una amiga-dijo Hipo tratando de no tartamudear.

Que raro-dijo Estoico retomando su lectura.

Que?-dijo Hipo frunciendo el ceno.

Pense que solo salias con Astrid-dijo Estoico con una risa.

Es una nueva amiga-dijo Hipo subiendo las escaleras.

Si, claro, amiga-dijo Estoico aun riendo.

-.-.-

Merida se tumbo en su cama sacandose la chaqueta de encima, tomo una almohada y se recosto, reviso su celular y tenia como 12 llamadas perdidas de Aleck, pero eso no le importo, apago su celular y miro las fotos con Hipo, eran tan lindas, jamas se habia sentido tan orgullosa por una foto, era mas que eso, era un recuerdo que quedo plasmado en su corazon, beso la imagen y pego la tira de imagenes en su tocador.


	13. Intento

Desde su primer encuentro, despues de esa noche, Hipo y Merida pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, hablaban por horas por telefono, lo que les ocasiono sospechas de sus padres, sospechas de sus respectivas parejas.

Aleck lo dudo, queria ignorarlo, pero esas llamadas ocasionales que recibia su novia, salidas sospechosas, inlcuso el ya no podia entrar a su habitacion, penso que queria su propio espacio, a lo mejor pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero, tan lejos habian llegado?, se preguntaba, no sabia si habia algo malo en el, pero no le cabia ni la menor duda, cabia la posibilidad de que Merida pudiera estar con otra persona, pero no creyo caer en esa realidad.

Astrid, sin embargo, estaba preocupada, al principio ella penso que era un amigo que tenia mucho en comun con su novio, si era asi, para ella era exelente, Hipo no compartia muchos gustos con otras personas y tener un amigo con el que pudiera pasar mas tiempo era bueno para ambos, pero, por que tantas llamadas donde el susurro mandaba, llamadas perdidas, Hipo llegaba tarde, no cumplia sus citas, la verdad el contacto fisico ya era poco, un abrazo era lo mas lejos a lo que llegaban, ella penso, su orgullo no le permitia pensar en ese tipo de cosas, Hipo estaria buscando algo mas que no sea ella?.

-.-.-

Era un sabado por la tarde, no tenia planes, mas bien, cancelo sus planes con Aleck porque el tendria una fiesta, ella pensaba ir, pero no le gustaba una diversion que no fuera sana para ella; sin embargo, vestida con ropa deportiva, pantunflas, y el cabello recogido en un chongo despeinado con un bote de nieve en su mano mirando la television, su telefono sono.

Hola?-dijo Merida seria.

Hey, Mer, que estas haciendo?-dijo Hipo contento, el estaba en la cocina sirviendo un poco de leche en su cereal.

Hipo! (risa) solo comiendo un poco, por que? y tu?-dijo Merida dejando el bote de nieve a un lado.

Cerrando el refrigerador (Hipo empujando la puerta del refrigerador con un codazo) queria preguntarte algo importante-dijo Hipo apoyandose en la mesa de la cocina.

Claro-dijo Merida sonrojandose mientras ponia un mechon de cabello detras de su oreja.

Vamos al cine, yo no tengo planes, tu no tienes planes, y te extr- dijo Hipo feliz pero se detuvo al final de su frase, no diria que la extrania, aunque lo hacia, no queria asustarla.

Por supuesto, pero que?-dijo Merida rolando sus ojos contenta, pero se percato de que Hipo no dijo la ultima palabra, ella penso que diria ''te extranio'' pero no queria ilucionarse.

Nada, voy por ti en 3O minutos, adios-dijo Hipo rapidamente para colgar.

Hola?-dijo Merida preocupada.

Hipo suspiro despues de haber colgado, arrepentido.

Merida solo miro su telefono, le colgo, pero dejo su celular y salio rapidamente de su cama hacia el banio para tomar una ducha corta. Salio del banio y suspiro cuando se miro en el espejo, aparto su cabello mojado de su cara, un rubor paso por sus mejillas, sintio calidez en su cuerpo.

Quien te ama nena?-dijo Merida mientras se sonrio asi misma.

-.-.-

Hipo bajo las escaleras ya arreglado y con llaves de su motocicleta, estaba a punto de irse pero su padre lo interrumpio.

Astrid llamo, Hipo-dijo Estoico con el telefono en mano.

Le llamo mas tarde-dijo Hipo saliendo de su casa.

Estoico lo miro incredulamente, aunque sonrio por el hecho de que su hijo tenia una nueva ''amiga'', su hijo no sabia que el sabia que era una que le interesaba, a juzgar por el hecho de que espio el celular de su hijo y encontro miles de fotos con una peliroja muy linda y por sus inumerables salidas.

-.-.-

Merida estaba mirandose en un espejo del banio, dando pequenos toques finales a su rostro, se puso su abrigo y se dirigio al sillon de la sala, iba sentarse pero su timbre sono, se dirigio a su puerta y alli estaba Hipo esperandolo con un casco en mano.

Lista?-dijo Hipo tendiendole la mano.

Lista-dijo Merida tomando su mano.

-.-.-

Hipo y Merida habian llegado al cine, miraban la cartelera minuciosamente leyendo la sinopsis de cada una de las peliculas, habian unas realmente buenas y era dificil decidirse.

Y bien? decidiste?-dijo Hipo mientras le daba un pequeno codazo en el brazo de Merida.

Dejaras que escoga?-dijo Merida insegura de lo que Hipo decia.

Tu decides-dijo Hipo mientras le daba una simpatica mirada con ternura en su sonrisa.

Merida le dio una sonrisa.

-.-.-

Missing you- John Waite.

La pareja estaba sentada en los asientos de la parte de atras de la sala. La pelicula era una comedia romantica, habian momentos muy gracias y otros donde las lagrimas reinaban la sala. Ambos estaban muy callados, tenian la mirada clavada en la pantalla, pero Hipo mientras miraba las escenas mas romanticas se sonrojaba y miraba de reojo a Merida, noto que ella lo miraba tambien, en particular, en ese tipo de escenas ya sea si eran lindas o muy apasionadas.

Mientras transcurria la pelicula, Merida puso su mano en el apoyo del asiento e inconcientemente Hipo puso su mano sobre la de ella; ambos se miraron un minuto con una cara de sorpresa pero se dieron una sonrisa y volvieron a mirar la pantalla. Hipo volteo a mirarla, Merida hizo lo mismo, rieron en voz baja, como un susurro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habian perdido en los ojos de cada uno, acercaron sus caras un poco mas con los ojos cerrando mas mientras mas se acercaban. Frente a frente, sintiendo cada respiracion y el aliento de los dos, Hipo puso un mechon de cabello detras de la oreja de Merida, ella tomo la barbilla de Hipo y lo atrajo hacia ella, ambos se acercaron mas y mas hasta que sintieron la respiracion del otro, sintieron el calido aliento, sus narices se tocaban de punta a punta, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios derrepente estaban juntos, estaban en una posicion mantiendo el beso, pero el pudor se rompio y se abrazaron profundizando el beso; las mariposas en el estomago de intensificaron, el corazon que daba vuelcos con solo escuchar la voz del uno y del otro paso a quedarse quieto, chispas empezaron a surgir. Dieron un ultimo beso, y abrieron sus ojos, con los ojos un poco entecerrados rieron y se dieron un ultimo beso y se acurrucaron abrazados en el resto de la pelicula.

-.-.-

Se habia hecho tarde, ya era noche, en la casa de Merida todos dormian profundamente, ambos entraron de puntillas cuando entraron a la habitacion de Merida. Sin perder el tiempo, Merida ya yacia recostada en su cama con Hipo encima de ella, dandose un beso mas apasionado pero sin llegar a mucho. Merida empezo a detenerse hasta que estuvo quieta completamente, lo que hizo a Hipo parar.

Pasa algo?-dijo Hipo inseguro de lo que habia hecho, penso que habia hecho algo mal, por lo que se quito poco a poco de encima.

No quiero mentirte-dijo Merida tomando su cabello mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Mentirme? por que lo harias?-dijo Hipo frunciendo el ceno mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

No soy lo que piensas, soy diferente-dijo Merida poniendo sus manos en su cara.

En que modo?-dijo Hipo sintiendo algo que ya habia sentido cuando era rechazado.

Yo no soy asi, odio ser porrista, no me gusta arreglarme, en especial mi cabello, y esos tacones-dijo Merida sollozando cuando dijo lo ultimo.

Entiendo-dijo Hipo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

No, no lo haces, no sabes que es ser rechazado todo el tiempo-dijo Merida suspirando.

Yo soy como tu-dijo Hipo tomando su mano.

Hipo le explico a Merida en resumen lo que habia pasado, el tampoco habia sido aceptado por la forma en que se veia y por su forma de ser.

Y todavia necesito los anteojos, pero nunca los uso-dijo Hipo sacando sus anteojos de su chaqueta.

Tampoco los necesitaras, esta noche-dijo Merida tomando los anteojos.

Se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Hipo, lo que le provoco reir.

Merida solo rio ante su reaccion, amaba la forma en que la miraba cuando sonreia, incluso cuando no. Ella tomo su cara y beso sus labios, ambos fueron recostandose con Hipo debajo.


	14. Sospechas

Aleck habia despertado temprano ese domingo con resaca por la noche anterior. Amigos suyos le preguntaron acerca de la ausencia de su chica, para muchas, la ausencia de Merida fue una oportunidad; Aleck, como siempre, era una persona que ligaba, se habia divertido la noche anterior, pero cuando desperto, se dio cuenta que no tenia puesta camisa, calzonsillos tampoco y escucho una respiracion a un lado de el, volteo al otro lado de su cama y habia una chica que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con sus mantas.

Cielos-susurro Aleck cantando victoria, para el, Merida no tenia por que saberlo.

-.-.-

Por otro lado, Hipo tenia pintada una sonrisa, abrio un poco sus ojos y estaba abrazado de Merida, aun estaban vestidos, pero vaya toques los de anoche, Merida le daba la espalda por lo que el estaba detras de ella, sus manos rodeaban a la chica debajo de su pecho, lo que le hizo sonrojarse mucho, por lo que bajo sus manos a la cintura, donde se sentia mas comodo. El cerro sus ojos de nuevo, hasta que sintio un beso en su mejilla y abrio sus ojos.

Buenos dias-dijo Merida mientras daba pequenos besos a la mejilla de Hipo.

Buenos dias-dijo Hipo tomando sus caderas plantando un beso en sus labios.

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a acariciar desde el cabello hasta la espina dorsal, sin pasar los limites. Estaban relajados hasta que Merida abrio sus ojos de golpe.

TE TENGO QUE SACAR DE AQUI-dijo Merida casi gritando pero tapo sus labios.

Hipo no se habia percatado de todo lo que habia pasado, nunca se habia quedado a dormir a menos que le avisara a su padre, pero el sabia que iba con una chica que no era su novia, eso si era incomodo.

La pareja bajo las escaleras de puntillas, iban a paso rapido, hasta que escucharon a la madre de Merida, Elinor, hablando por telefono en la cocina, se escondieron detras de una pared mientras Elinor se alejaba. Ambos suspiraron y salieron por la puerta principal.

Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Merida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y reia por el momento de ansiedad.

Lo se-dijo Hipo mientras se sentaba en su motocicleta y se ponia su casco.

Te vere despues?-dijo Merida suave.

Claro que si-dijo Hipo mirandola a los ojos a traves del casco que tenia puesto.

Merida no se resistio, deslizo un poco el casco hacia arriba para dejar al descubierto los labios de Hipo, se acerco y lo beso lentamente, claro, Hipo se volvio loco con ese beso, pero Merida deslizo de nuevo el casco de vuelta en su sitio.

Hipo arranco y se fue hasta que no se pudo ver su silueta.

Merida solo suspiro y entro a su casa de nuevo.

-.-.-

Hipo entro a escondidas a su casa, subio rapidamente las escaleras, lanzo su chaqueta y se envolvio en las mantas de su cama; en esto, Estoico entro a la habitacion de Hipo y miro a Hipo que fingia estar despertando, aunque el no lo sabia.

Buenos dias papa-dijo Hipo ''bostezando'' con ojos sonolientos.

Hipo, es Astrid-susurro Estoico dandole el telefono a Hipo.

Hipo solo asintio y contesto mientras su padre salia de su habitacion.

Hola amor-dijo Astrid muy contenta detras del telefono.

Ho-hola Astrid-dijo Hipo con media sonrisa.

Quieres hacer algo hoy? podemos ir al cine, pasear o solo hablar-dijo Astrid tiernamente.

Sabes, no puedo-dijo Hipo pensando en una escusa.

Por que no?-dijo Astrid con una voz mas pesada.

Bueno, hoy ayudare a Bocon en el taller y estare ocupado-dijo Hipo contento.

Tal vez pueda visitarte-dijo Astrid tratando de sonar muy positiva.

Em (penso Hipo) bueno, esta bien -dijo Hipo suspirando.

-.-.-

Merida estaba pasando tiempo con su madre, ella no trabajaria ese dia y hacia ya un tiempo que no compartian tiempo para ellas. Elinor y Merida tejian un tapiz de la familia que iria en la sala de su casa para adornar la pared, la pasaban bien pero era tedioso el trabajo, pero sono el timbre de su casa, Merida rapidamente se paro del sillon y abrio la puerta, se sorprendio que era Aleck.

Hey, que haces aqui?-dijo Merida frunciendo el cenio pero trato de sonreir.

No puedo ver a mi hermosa novia?-dijo Aleck rodeando a Merida con sus brazos mientras plantaba un beso en sus labios.

Merida no trato de apartarse aunque lo deseaba, pero trato de mantener el abrazo mas el beso no.

Si, pero-dijo Merida soltando el abrazo con una mirada seria.

Vamos a beber algo, no pasamos tiempo juntos-dijo Aleck mientras tomaba sus manos.

Pero, no puedo-dijo Merida apartandose.

Oh, por favor, ven-dijo Aleck rolando sus ojos tomando la mano de Merida.

-.-.-

Hipo entro rapidamente al taller de Bocon. Bocon hacia cuentas cuando se dio cuenta que Hipo entro rapidamente.

Que sorpresa Hipo, que haces aqui?-dijo Bocon mirandolo con una sonrisa.

Dame algo para trabajar, necesito hacer algo-dijo Hipo tratando de tomar cualquier cosa que pudo encontrar.

Tranquilo, por que lo haces?-dijo Bocon poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Astrid cree que trabajo, ella vendra, asi que tiene que verme haciendo algo-dijo Hipo retomando aire.

Espera, espera, le mientes a Astrid?-dijo Bocon agitando su mano y frunciendo el cenio por la confusion.

No, bueno si-dijo Hipo poniendo sus manos jalando su cabello.

Hipo iba a explicarle a Bocon pero Astrid ya estaba dentro de la tienda.

Hola Hipo, hola Bocon-dijo Astrid con una sonrisa apartando su cabello de la cara.

Hola Astrid, adios Astrid-dijo Bocon nervioso y salio por la puerta.

Hola amor-dijo Astrid poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Hipo plantando un beso en sus labios.

Hey-dijo Hipo apartandose poniendo una cara falsa en sus labios.

Te extranaba mucho-dijo Astrid aliviada.

Yo tambien-dijo Hipo aun mantiendo la sonrisa.

Queria hablar contigo de algo, me inquieta-dijo Astrid apoyandose en la mesa del mostrador.

Ah si? que?-dijo Hipo sorprendiendose.

Con quien sales tanto? nunca puedo verte y hablas tanto en secreto-dijo Astrid agitando sus brazos.

Es bueno, un amigo-dijo Hipo nervioso sin mirarla a los ojos, fingiendo trabajar.

Quien?-dijo Astrid cruzandose de brazos indignada.

No lo conoces-dijo Hipo mirandola rapidamente.

Y por que no puedo conocerlo?-dijo Astrid subiendo la voz.

A donde quieres llegar?-dijo Hipo frunciendo el cenio.

Me estas enganando?-dijo Astrid acercandosele con ojos furiosos.

Claro que no-dijo Hipo lanzando sus brazos hacia el aire.

Tu no me enganas-dijo Astrid riendo por su mentira.

Nos vemos otro dia-dijo Hipo tomando sus cosas, retirandose del taller.

Astrid solo miro como se retiraba, solo pateo el suelo de lo enojada que estaba.

-.-.-

Aleck y Merida estaban en un restaurante. Habian ordenado y estaban a mitad del almuerzo, Aleck hablaba mucho, pero Merida asentia y seguia comiendo.

Pienso que cuando nos graduemos, podriamos viajar juntos-dijo Aleck cortando un pedazo de carne cuando la miro muy callada.

Hey, estas bien?-dijo Aleck acercandose un poco mas a ella.

Ya no puedo seguir con esto-susurro Merida pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara.

Que?-dijo Aleck sin creer lo que habia escuchado.

Eres arrogante, odio ser asi, sabes que odio ser asi por ti-dijo Merida haciendo varias expresiones en su cara lanzando sus brazos al aire.

Pero que dices? te volviste loca?-dijo Aleck golpeando la mesa.

No, solo ya no voy a mentirme-dijo Merida poniendo una mano en su pecho con una mirada seria.

Aleck no podia creer lo que habia dicho, se habia equivocado y el no la perdonaria cuando se arrepintiese.

Ah si? pues tu no eres la unica chica con la que estuve este tiempo-dijo Aleck cruzandose de brazos despues de haberla apuntado con su dedo indice.

Apestas-dijo Merida entrecerrando los ojos negando con la cabeza.

Merida se paro de su asiento y se dirigio a la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo y volvio con Aleck.

Sabes, ayer estuve con alguien que se que quiero, jamas podras igualarlo-dijo Merida apoyandose en la mesa.

Yo invito-dijo Merida mientras dejaba una cantidad de dinero en la mesa y se dio vuelta para salir.


	15. Sospechas (II parte)

Merida estaba en casa a oscuras en su cuarto con solo la luz de la luna atravesando la ventana y la luz de la computadora enfrente de ella. Estaba en su perfil de Facebook, estaba por cambiar sus datos, tenia enfrente ''Merida Dunbroch tiene una relacion con Aleck Macintosh''; no lo penso, lo veia un poco doloroso, tiempo perdido sin embargo, pero eso no evito que su decision fuera afectada.

-.-.-

Hipo miraba aburrido las noticias de todos sus contactos, basura-basura-basura- repetia varias veces en su mente con cara de aburrimiento en su cara hasta que miro una que lo sorprendio.

Merida Dunbroch paso de ''tener una relacion'' a ''soltera''.

Hipo se quedo alli, no hizo nada, su cara seria empezo a iluminarse, sus ojos vedes se abrieron enormemente, su sonrisa se fue dibujando mas grande hasta enseniar toda su dentadura y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rosa. Por fin!-penso Hipo- Merida esta libre, pero solo habia un problema, el todavia no lo estaba.

Busco el nombre de ''Astrid Hofferson'' en el buscador de amigos, no estaba en linea pero eso no le impidio abrir la ventana para un mensaje. Empezo a escribir.

Astrid yo- escribio Hipo pero lo borro.

Esta no es la manera-dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza.

-.-.-

Enserio-dijo Rapunzel con una cara triste, tomando sus manos sin saber que hacer con ellas.

Si, apesta-dijo Merida mientras se apoyaba en su asiento en el salon de clases.

Merida habia llegado a la escuela triste, desperdicio tanto tiempo en una relacion que no lo valia, no sabia si su cambio fue por ella o por el.

Lo siento, esto no debio pasar-dijo Rapunzel pasando una mano por el espalda de Merida por consuelo.

Tranquila, ahora creo que ya no sere igual que antes-dijo Merida dandole una sonrisa en agradecimiento.

De que hablas?-dijo Rapunzel frunciendo el cenio.

Se acabo, tu sabes que odio ser porrista, odio levantarme temprano para transformarme y no ser quien soy-dijo Merida negando con su cabeza mientras hacia muecas de dolor.

Pero eres la mejor, entramos para estar mas tiempo juntas y eres la lider, sin embargo-dijo Rapunzel con una mueca de preocupacion.

Ahora lo seras tu, creeme, estoy cansada de ser una mentira-dijo Merida poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Te apoyo-dijo Rapunzel abrazando a su amiga.

-.-.-

Astrid caminaba por el pasillo con una mirada triste en su rostro, se dirigia al casillero de Hipo, lo miro ahi parado sacando sus libros.

Hey-dijo Astrid poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hipo.

Astrid, que estas haciendo?-dijo Hipo volteandose a mirarla con sus libros en sus manos.

Lo siento, no se porque pense cosas asi de ti, no tenia idea, disculpame-dijo Astrid poniendo sus manos en su cuello.

Hipo solo la miro un momento pero bajo su mirada seria.

Te amo-dijo Astrid abrazandolo aun con sus manos en su cuello.

Si, yo tambien-dijo Hipo con sus brazos alrededor de Astrid con una triste mirada.

-.-.-

Hipo y Merida estaban sentados en una cafeteria, estaban muy callados, bebian un cafe y muy lento de lo normal.

Creo que ya es hora de que hablemos de ''esto''-dijo Merida dejando su taza de cafe sobre la mesa.

Hipo solo la miro y siguio bebiendo.

Tu amas a Astrid?-dijo Merida con ojos medio llorosos pero se controlo.

Hipo solo bajo su mirada y dejo su cafe sobre la mesa.

No vas a responder?-dijo Merida mirando fijamente pero tratando de ser dulce.

Que quieres que te diga?-dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza postrando su mirada en el piso, dejando el contacto visual.

Merida no dijo nada por un momento, se encerro en su mente un rato y volvio a mirarlo.

Pienso que si-dijo Merida mirando el suelo con una lagrima que cae pero la cubre rapidamente con su mano, con una voz entrecortada.

Yo no dije nada-dijo Hipo mirandola muy serio.

Se acabo-dijo Merida parandose de su asiento y dirigiendose por la puerta.

Hey, Merida, no te vayas-dijo Hipo apoyandose en la mesa.

Pero Merida ya habia salido por la puerta, se controlo mientras hablaban, pero solo salio y las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, las limpio rapidamente pero seguian cayendo mas y mas lo que hizo que cerrara sus ojos fuertemente mientras caminaba. Hipo seguia mirando por la ventana viendo como se alejaba, el estaba confundido, su cerebro le decia que fuera inteligente pero su corazon le decia que hiciera lo correcto, pero sus sentimientos no tenian lugar, solo pudo apoyar sus codos en la mesa y poner sus manos en sus ojos.

-.-.-

Merida toco la puerta de su amiga Rapunzel varias veces, trataba de contener las lagrimas, tallaba sus ojos para que no se notara su llanto. Rapunzel abrio su puerta y Merida se lanzo a sus brazos.

Merida, estas bien?-dijo Rapunzel abrazandola fuertemente con preocupacion en su rostro.

Fui una tonta-dijo Merida repetidas veces mientras cascadas de lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

Todo esta bien, estoy aqui, no te preocupes-dijo Rapunzel cerrando sus ojos mientras apretaba mas el abrazo.


	16. Colegas

Ya no tenemos suficiente proveedores ni patrocinadores, equipos inutiles, malos jugadores, ideas?-dijo Fergus mientras se hayaba en una reuinion de trabajo con sus companeros.

Podemos buscar oportunidades, universidades o-dijo una del grupo.

No, siguiente-dijo Fergus tocandose la frente.

Tal vez con patrocinadores de alimentos-dijo un muchacho buscando entre sus archivos.

Fergus se quedo callado mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

A caso nadie trabaja hoy? de que me perdi?-dijo Fergus lanzando todos sus papeles a la mesa.

Todos en la sala se miraron unos a otros con frustracion. Fergus iba a proponer una idea hasta que miro a un hombre grande y robusto detras de la puerta de cristal.

Todos, fuera-dijo Fergus.

Todos en la sala se levantaron tomando sus cosas y salieron de la habitacion. El hombre grande y robusto con las manos detras de su espalda con una mirada seria entro a la habitacion.

Estoico? que haces aqui?-dijo Fergus arrugando sus ojos tratando de confirmar su presencia.

Estoico solo se acerco un poco mas a Fergus, mostro lo que habia en sus manos, una bolsa de regalo, sonrio y saco de ella un botella de Whisky Escoces.

Viejo amigo-dijo Fergus abrazandolo con una risa pintanda en su cara.

Fergus-dijo Estoico riendo.

* * *

Como esta el trabajo? divertido?-dijo Estoico sirviendo en pequenos vasos el Whisky.

Si divertido te refieres a personas pateticas que creen ser atletas y estupidas estadisticas, si lo es-dijo Fergus tomando un trago.

Que lindo-dijo Estoico levantando sus cejas rodando sus ojos.

Y tu? me sorprende que no hayas muerto-dijo Fergus dandole un golpe en la espalda.

Trabajando o criando un hijo?-dijo Estoico rodando los ojos mientras tomaba un trago largo.

Tienes problemas?-dijo Fergus frunciendo el ceno.

El trabajo es bueno, pero mi hijo, es raro, estaba mas animado pero ahora es frio-dijo Estoico sirviendo un poco mas de Whisky.

Entiendo, es joven, se recuperara-dijo Fergus dandole un sonrisa amigable.

Espero, no se como hablar con el-dijo Estoico tomando su cara con sus manos.

Claro que si-dijo Fergus acomodandose en su silla.

Estoico solo lo miro con indiferencia.

Escucha, tal vez si te acercas puedas saber mas de el, nadie conoce a sus hijos lo suficiente-dijo Fergus tomando otro trago.

Lo crees?-dijo Estoico con una mirada confusa.

Claro, mi hija es la mitad de mi y nisiquiera se su color favorito-dijo Fergus burlandose de su mismo.

Estoico rio con el comentario.

Eso no es ser malos padres?-dijo Estoico levantando su ceja.

Dime solo una persona que conosca cada detalle de la vida de su hijo, te dare 1,OOO dolares-dijo Fergus apuntandole con su dedo.

Correcto-dijo Estoico asintiendo con su cabeza.

Por ser casi buenos padres-dijo Fergus levantando su vaso.

Por ser casi buenos padres-dijo Estoico chocando su vaso con el de Fergus.


	17. Rencor

No puedo hacerlo-dijo Hipo mientras estaba acostado en su cama sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo en su ojo morado e hinchado.

Si puedes, solo llamala-dijo Patapez mientras cargaba el telefono en su mano y lo agitaba delante de Hipo, insistiendo.

Fui un idiota-dijo Hipo negando con su cabeza.

Eres un idiota, pero tienes una oportunidad, llamala-dijo Patapez aun agitando el telefono.

Y si no me contesta? que hare entonces?-dijo Hipo sentandose en la cama apartando el hielo.

Lo habras intentado-dijo Patapez con una sonrisita en su rostro.

-FLASHBACK-

Y eso paso, nunca quize herirte y me entiende, sabe lo que quiero, no me presiona, yo yo no quize lastimarte-dijo Hipo con una cara de preocupacion mientras agitaba sus manos.

Astrid durante toda la conversacion solo nego con la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados que era lo que hacia solo cuando estaba muy molesta.

Lo lo siento-dijo Hipo aun con la misma postura.

Astrid se quedo alli, no hizo nada, exepto un segundo despues que habia dado un golpe a Hipo en la cara.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

Merida me debe odiar-dijo Hipo negando con la cabeza.

No lo sabras si no la llamas-dijo Patapez dandole el telefono.

Esta bien-dijo Hipo tomando el telefono.

-.-.-

Merida estaba en una fiesta en casa de ''el copo de nieve'', su nombre de pila ''Jack Frost'', el nuevo novio de su mejor amiga, el era agradable, habian comido juntos en el almuerzo y de hecho ya se habian conocido antes en la secundaria solo que no hablaban. Era divertido, el ambiente era sano, una linda velada con amigos cercanos, Merida hablaba con la pareja cuando escucho su telefono sonar, ella lo miro y ella una llamada de Hipo, ella solo colgo y siguio hablando.

-.-.-

Creo que deberias hablar con el-dijo Rapunzel mientras cepillaba el cabello de Merida.

No quiero ni escucharlo-dijo Merida muy seria.

Y si sabe que cometio un error? el puede que tenga algo que decir-dijo Rapunzel frunciendo el ceno ante la curiosidad.

Tal vez solo pierdo mi tiempo-dijo Merida.

Puede que no-dijo Rapunzel mas segura de si.

Sea lo que sea, el y yo jamas tendremos nada, es imposible-dijo Merida mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos.

Los que dicen eso terminan felices para siempre-dijo Rapunzel con una mirada tierna.

Si, en los cuentos-dijo Merida con una sonrisa.

-.-.-

Los meses fueron pasando con rapidez. Merida fue decayendo poco a poco, todas las mananas se levantaba haciendo su rutina inecesaria pero un dia paro, ella solo dejo su cabello normal como le gustaba, no puso nada en su cara, solo se puso una camiseta blanca, unos shorts y unas botas negras, muy sencilla, normal, nada extravagante, todos se preguntaron porque ese cambio pero mas se sorprendieron al ver a Rapunzel como jefa de animadoras, ambas seguian siendo amigas, las amistades se conservaron pero era diferente.

Con Hipo fue diferente, cada vez todos lo veian mas triste aunque se lo debieron al problema con Astrid, sin embargo nadie supo porque terminaron, se mantuvo firme en sus estudios, no se enfoco en buscar la atencion de nadie, no queria nada falso en su vida y mucho menos cambiar lo que es en verdad por un poco de notoriedad.


End file.
